They Don't Know About Us
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: "Well talk about this later." I said to Mikayla before leaving her to go perform. I grabbed my guitar and hopped on stage. "Hello Everybody! I'm going to perform a song I wrote called 'They Don't Know About Us.' I hope you guys like it!" Everyone cheered and I started playing. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shinned down on me..." R&R! :) Song:They Don't Know About Us By:1D


**"They Don't Know About Us" By: One Direction**

**Brakayla One-shot By: Brakayla Fan44**

**I'm no directionar or fan but, I was listening to this song and came up with an idea for a one-shot. This is super-long so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  **

I checked the hallways for anyone. I was going to Mikayla's room and wanted no one to see me. Especailly Mason. If he saw Mikayla and I leaving the castle at midnight, he will freak out. I reached Mikayla's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

Seconds later, Mikayla opened the door. "Hey." I whispered. "Are you ready?" Mikayla nodded her head 'yes' as she shut the door to her her room slowly. We started to walk out of the castle, trying not to wake anyone up. We sneaked pass some of the guards and quickly ran once we were away from the castle. You might be wondering why we are doing this.

Well, truth is that Mikayla and I are dating. No one knows about us at all and we'd like to keep it that way. Mikayla finally opened up to me and we started to date last week. We've only gone out on dates at night when no one in the castle was awake. We didn't want to get caught going out, so, we'd always go at night. Mikayla and I both know that what we're doing is wrong but, we just couldn't risk Mason getting angry at us.

Mikayla and I kept running until we headed to the beach. We looked around to see if there were any guards on shift before running off again. We ran to a small cave on the beach. It was a secluded little area that no one but Mikayla and I found. It was the place we would usually go to on our dates. There was a small picnic -that I set up earlier- in the middle of the cave. There was candle in the midle of the picnic to set the mood.

"You did this by yourself, Brady?" Miikayla asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Mikayla said.

"Let's sit dwn and eat." I said gesturing to the small picnic. We sat down and ate the snacks. A noise rustled in the backround and Mikayla and I became full alert, wondering if the noise was someone coming or it was just the wind. We slowly got up, getting ready to see where that noise was coming. Once we were at the entrance of the cave, we heard giggling. Mikayla and I exchanged confused looks, wondering who this person was. Bushes ratteled, meaning that the person was coming closer. Mikayla grabbed the person and pinned them against the wall.

I flashed my flashlight at the person, shocked to see who it was. (**I forgot to mention, Brady carries a flashlight with him in this story.) **"Boomer?!"

"Yes?" He let out a cry of pain.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked him.

"I was spying on you! Okay!" Boomer yelled. "Brady, can you please tell your girlfriend to put me down! Her squatch claws are pinching me."

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Boomer said.

"Not unless you promise not to tell anyone about us." I told him.

"I won't tell." Boomer said. "But under one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to perform in my club tomorrow night."

"Why?" I asked. "Can't you just get someone else to do it?"

"Look, no one else I know is as talanted as you are, Brady." Boomer said. "I need you to perform just for that night and that night only. I promise."

I took a while to think about Boomer's deal. I wasn't sure if I should go with it or not, but, since this _is_ Boomer we're talking about, I had to agree. "Fine. I'll do it. Let go of him, Mikayla."

Mikayla let go of Boomer and backed up a few steps. "Should we let him go?"

"Yeah." I said. "He won't do anything anymore."

"Alright." Mikayla said and walked backed into the cave.

"I'll see you later, Boom." I told Boomer.

"Okay." Boomer responded. "Night."

"Night." I said. Boomer left and I went back into the cave to finish my date with Mikayla.

* * *

**The Next Morning: Still Brady's P.O.V**

"Brady." I heard a voice say. "Can you get up? Brady!" The next thing I know is that I feel that my bed covers are being pulled and I hit the ground in a matter of seconds. _Thud!_ I landed face first. I opened my eyes to see Boomer standing in front of me.

"What was that for?!" I ask him.

"You wouldn't get up." Boomer replied.

I gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look and got up. I rubbed the back of my head that now hurts because of Boomer.

"So, what are you going to perform tonight?" Boomer asked.

"It's just a song I came up with." I responed.

"Cool." Boomer said. "What's the title."

"Um...Hold on one second." I said. I got up and walked to my drawer were I kept my song book. I turned through pages to get to the song. I finally found it. "It's called 'They Don't Know About Us.'"

"What's it about?" Boomer asked walking towards me. He grabbed the book out of my hands. "_'People say we shouldn't be together. We're too young to about forever. But I say they don't know what what they're talkin' about.'_" Boomer read the first lines from the song. "Okay, what kind sappy love song is this, Brady?"

"Hey!" I said snatching my book back. "It's not a sappy love song!"

"Whatever." Boomer said in a bored tone. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

**Night Time, Kinkow: Still Brady's P.O.V**

I walked into Boomerama. I walked towards Boomer. "Hey, Boomer."

"Hey, Brady." Boomer replied. "Are you ready to go on?"

"Yeah." I said. "Is Mikayla here?"

"Yup." Boomer said. "She's right over there." Boomer pointed Mikayla out for me.

"Thanks." I walked to Mikayla who was sitting on one of the couches.

I tapped her shoulder and she quickly turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Brady."

"Hey, Kayla." I said. "I'm going to perform in a minute and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." Mikayla said. "What did you want to talk to me about."

"Our relationship." I whispered.

Mikayla grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner. "Brady, you know that we can't tell my dad!" Mikayla half whispered, half yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. But, we eventually have to tell him." I whispered back. "He _is_ your dad, anyways."

"Now performing an original song of his, King Brady!" Boomer announced into the microphone. Everyone cheered.

"Well talk about this later." I said to Mikayla before leaving her to go perform. I grabbed my guitar and hopped on stage. I sat on a stool and put the microphone in the stand. "Hello Everybody! I'm going to perform a song I wrote called 'They Don't Know About Us.' I hope you guys like it!" Everyone cheered and I started playing. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shinned down on me:

**People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**  
**So I don't wanna wait any longer**  
**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**  
**Oh**

People would alaways say that Mikayla and I shouldn't be together. They'd say stuff like we're too young to know about forever. I say that they don't even know half the stuff they're saying. Mikayla and I are meant to be.

This love that we have keeps getting stronger. I'm tired of waiting all the time. I just want to tell everyone that Mikayla is mine.

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us  
**

They don't know about most of the things Mikayla and I do. Well, mainly because our relationship is private. They don't know about how many times we've said 'I love you' to each other. Although, we did just get together a week ago. If they knew about us, I bet that they'd be jealous. They don't know about how we'vew stayed up all night together. They don't know abouthow long I've waited for this to finally happen. They don't really know about us.

**Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl  
**

One touch, just one touch made me a believer. Everytime we kiss, it gets even more sweeter. Our relationship gets better. It gets better all the time.

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us  
**

They don't know about most of the things Mikayla and I do. Well, mainly because our relationship is private. They don't know about how many times we've said 'I love you' to each other. Although, we did just get together a week ago. If they knew about us, I bet that they'd be jealous. They don't know about how we'vew stayed up all night together. They don't know abouthow long I've waited for this to finally happen. They don't really know about us.

**They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us**

**They don't know what we do best**  
**It's between me and you, our little secret**  
**But I wanna tell 'em**  
**I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**

They don't know who special Mikayla is. They don't don't know what she's done to my heart. They can say all they want about us, but, we won't be listening. They don't know what we do the best. Between me and Mikayla, our relationship is our little secret. Well, Boomer knows so it's just a secrest between the three of us. Mikayla doesn't want to tell anyone, but, I feel as if I need to tell everyone that Mikayla is mine.

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**  
**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**  
**They don't know about us**

They don't know about most of the things Mikayla and I do. Well, mainly because our relationship is private. They don't know about how many times we've said 'I love you' to each other. Although, we did just get together a week ago. If they knew about us, I bet that they'd be jealous. They don't know about how we'vew stayed up all night together. They don't know about how long I've waited for this to finally happen. They don't really know about us. I just wish they all knew so it wouldn't be a secret anymore.

* * *

I finished the song and the audience cheered like crazy. The spotlight that shinned on me earlier turned off and the lights were back on. "Thank you all!" I said into the microphone before putting my guitar away and walking towards Mikayla.

"What a great song, Brady." Mikayla said.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Why did you write it in the first place?" Mikayla asked me.

"Because it's about how secretive our relationship is." I said.

"Oh." Mikayla said. "Do you really want to tell people about us?"

"If you want to, sure." I said. "If you feel that the time is right, we'll tell people. Sounds good?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"**They Don't Know About Us.**"

* * *

**That's it for this one-shot! I hope you guys liked it! This is the longest one-shot I ever wrote so I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
